Pop
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: COMPLETE What if Thirteen won the ‘Cuddy Panty Challenge’ instead of Cole? Takes place during the ‘games’ arc in season four. Thirteen/Cuddy


**Pairing:** Cuddy/Thirteen

**Rating: **M (sex, mild language)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or the show.

**Summary:** What if Thirteen won the 'Cuddy Panty Challenge' instead of Cole? Takes place during the 'games' arc in season four. Thirteen/Cuddy

**Authors Note: **Oneshot fem!smut written during a bad case of insomnia. Really rather poor writing, but hopefully an interesting read still. Reviews always appreciated.

***

"Ever had a woman go down on you?" Thirteen hadn't even waited for the glass door to Cuddy's office to shut before she blurted out her question.

The dean looked up from where she was sitting at her desk. "Yes. All the time. College was great." She plastered a fake smile on her face and went back to reviewing the case file in her hands. She waited a few moments, expecting the girl to run off to deliver the 'news' to House, but when she looked up the brunette was still standing there.

"Seriously?" Thirteen was slack jawed as she stared at her prospective boss.

"What? No!" Cuddy waved her hand as she dismissed the idea.

Thirteen made a silent 'oh' gesture with her lips but didn't turn to leave. This had almost been way too easy. Then again, she did love a challenge. Especially one that would secure her a job and perhaps even a lover.

"Is there anything else House wanted you to ask?" Cuddy was glancing down at her patient notes again.

The brunette dug the tips of her nails into the palms of her hands and walked confidentally around the dean's desk, causing the woman to once more look up. "So you're straight?"

Cuddy blinked and leaned back in her leather office chair. She only recognized the woman because she was one of the six candidates left vying for a job in the diagnostics department. Other than that she didn't even know her name. "Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Thirteen grinned to herself. "I'm not." In a flash she had her hands on Cuddy's shoulders, pinning her in her chair while she pressed her lips against the other womans.

Cuddy was stunned into paralysis. This stranger, this woman stranger, was kissing her! It wasn't until she felt the brunette's tongue brush against her lips that she regained her motor functions and pulled away. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?"

Thirteen's hands were still on Cuddy's shoulders. She smiled simply at the question. "Popping your lesbian cherry." Without waiting for a reaction, she pressed her lips to Cuddy's once more, this time climbing into the woman's lap, straddling her legs.

The older woman squirmed beneath Thirteen's weight. The girl was stickly, but the way she sat kept her pinned to the chair. All she could do was place her own hands on the woman's shoulders and push.

This didn't stop Thirteen's assault. She simply locked her wrists around the back of Cuddy's neck and went back to trying to part the woman's lips with her tongue. Eventually her goal was attained and within moments she was exploring her prospective bosses mouth.

It had been a long time since someone had kissed Cuddy this passionately. She knew this was wrong, that she was the Dean of the hospital and this woman didn't even work there, but the feelings being stirred inside of her now had her kissing back.

Thirteen parted her teeth as she felt Cuddy's tongue seeking entrance and greedily accepted her tongue into her mouth. _Straight my ass._ She mused to herself as she sucked on the pink muscle swirling in her mouth.

Deciding to take it a little further, since she did have a goal after all, the brunette removed her hands from behind Cuddy's head and slid her dominant hand down the woman's blouse and directly into the waist band of her long skirt.

Cuddy's eyes flew open at the intrusion and she pulled her head back with such force she bit her tongue when she collided with the headrest of her chair. "Stop." The singular word was anything but authorative.

"No." Thirteen grinned as she weaved her hand expertly beneath the lacy underwear the other woman wore. She immediately found her clit and pressed down experimentally. Cuddy's hips jerked while a breathy gasp escaped her throat.

Was this actually happening? She had never even thought about another woman sexually, yet here she was with an admittedly very hot doctor straddling her with her hand down her panties. She felt her clit being teased again and let out a groan this time.

That's when they both heard the familiar sound of a cane tapping against linoleum right outside the inner doors to the Dean's office. The blinds were closed but the door wasn't locked. "Get off!" Cuddy hissed, pushing the woman once more.

This time Thirteen allowed herself to be removed. Though, instead of heading around the desk to pretend she was in there for some sort of doctor business, she got down to her knees and crawled beneath Cuddy's desk.

The dark haired woman had no time to react as the door suddenly flew open and House stepped inside. "House!" She realized her face was flush and her lipstick probably smeered. Trying her best to seem nonchallant, she wiped at her lips and reset her features to stoic. "Erm, what do you want?"

House caught the dishevled appearance before it was wiped away. He smirked to himself and did his best to not stare at the woman's desk. "I'm looking for one of my potentials. She's tall, brown haired, incredibly hot."

Underneath the desk Thirteen had already snaked her arms up the woman's skirt and was yanking on her thong. To her surprise, Cuddy shifted ever so subtly, giving her the ability to pull the fabric from beneath her and then down over her legs and off completely.

"Uh, no, haven't seen anyone matching that description." Cuddy forced a bored expression, though inside her stomach was doing somersaults. The woman stranger was pushing her thighs apart. She cleared her throat and pulled her chair further beneath her desk.

Thirteen could feel the woman trembling and grinned once more. Was there something about having House in the room that excited her? Deciding the answer wasn't important, she pressed her hand between Cuddy's thighs and attached her thumb and index finger to her clit.

The smirk on House's face grew larger when he saw the woman before him jerk in her chair. "Oh, well," He turned and took a seat in one of the stuffed chairs before her desk, "I told her to come get permission from you on a test for a patient. She must still be on her way. I'll wait with you."

Cuddy wanted to cry. She hadn't had anyone touch her like this in such a long time that the fact it was a woman doing it didn't seem to matter. "House, you don't have to wait." She spoke though her voice was obviously forced into being calm.

The man shook his head and placed his heels on her desk as he sat back. "Nope."

Thirteen felt herself growing wet as it became evident to her that House knew what was going on. He had issued the Cuddy's Panties challenge that morning. He'd been looking right at her when he'd said it, almost as if he was daring her to be the one to win. She continued to rub and stroke the woman's intimate regions.

Cuddy stared at House for a moment, fear flickering across her face at the thought that he knew what was going on. The fear soon turned into embarrassment as she clenched her eyes and bit her lip. Thirteen's expert fingers had just brought her to orgasm.

House knew that expression. He watched the woman frantically trying to compose herself and her breathing, but who was she fooling? "You know what, I think my potential is competant enough to do what she needed to do by herself." He pulled himself from the chair and exited the office.

The moment he was out the second set of doors Cuddy let out her stifled moan and released all the tensed muscles in her body. "That didn't just happen." She allowed her chair to be pushed back as Thirteen crawled out from under the desk.

Thirteen had the woman's red lace thong in her hand and quickly stuffed it into her pocket. "Keeping these." She grinned and turned towards the door to leave. The woman in the chair remained silent. As she placed a hand on the door she turned to look at Cuddy. "Oh yeah, consider your lesbian cherry popped." She winked at the woman and exited.


End file.
